Save Our Souls
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

_Save Our Souls [SOS]_

 **Genres:** _drama, adventure, romance._

 **Notable Characters:** _Clarissa Morgenstern, Jace Herondale._

 **Relationship:** _Jace/Clarissa_

 **Audience:** _Mature. 14+. May contain content unfit for youth._

 **xx**

Thought for Chapter: _"But you people do not understand me, and I am afraid you never will" (Vincent Van Gogh)._

Introduction:

 _[StrangersForHelp] is a site used by thousands of teens across the world. The website is set so that people can communicate with one another about issues they have going on in their current lives. In return, strangers reply with solutions and thus, create a friendship. Security measures are applied and users do not share personal information with one another unless they wish to, though it is strictly advised not to._

 _Two teenagers chat through this site and not knowing their appearances or any personal information, begin a voyage to solve the problems they face in their lives. Read on for more._

 **Internet Names:**

 **[Clarissa]:** _SimpleGifts97_

 **[Jace]:** _ResidentAlien_

 **xx**

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Hey._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Hi. What's up?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Nothing, really. How about you?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Plenty._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Willing to chat about it?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Not really._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Oh. That's okay._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Do you just use this to chat?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _For now, yeah. I'm still trying to find someone who's willing to give a solution to my problem._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Is your search that difficult?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Nearly impossible, y'know._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Huh, now I'm curious. How old are you?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Not comfortable giving that information._

 **ResidentAlien:** _My bad. I forget this website isn't facebook._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Haha. That's alright. I've got trust issues anyway._

 **ResidentAlien:** _We all do._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _How about we make our own names? It's better than giving our real ones out..._

 **ResidentAlien:** _That's an awesome idea, actually. How do we come up with them?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _You give me one. I give you one._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Oh. Okay. You're name will be...Ruby. Sorry if it's cheesy._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _That's alright. I like that name. Your name with be Lennie. Is that fine?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Sure._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _So what are you doing, Lennie?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Laying on my bed. Staring at the ceiling._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Wow! So awesome. You must be having so much fun right now._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Lol. I know right. What about you?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Listening to the loudest music possible._

 **ResidentAlien:** _And why is that?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Let's say a battle is happening in my house now._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Haha. Okay. I believe you._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Yup. What color is the sky right now with you?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Dark blue._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _I love the night. The sky is filled with white clouds now._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Hey, I've got to go. Something came up._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you later._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Chat._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _What?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _You said see instead of chat._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _OHH. I was so confused for a second. Sorry!_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Just messing. I'll send you a message later tonight if you're still there!_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Of course. All the best!_

CHAT DISCONNECTED.


	2. Chapter 2

_Save Our Souls [SOS]_

 **Genres:** _drama, adventure, romance._

 **Notable Characters:** _Clarissa Morgenstern, Jace Herondale._

 **Relationship:** _Jace/Clarissa_

 **Audience:** _Mature. 14+. May contain content unfit for youth._

 **xx**

Thought for Chapter: _"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars" (Oscar Wilde)._

Introduction:

 _[StrangersForHelp] is a site used by thousands of teens across the world. The website is set so that people can communicate with one another about issues they have going on in their current lives. In return, strangers reply with solutions and thus, create a friendship. Security measures are applied and users do not share personal information with one another unless they wish to, though it is strictly advised not to._

 _Two teenagers chat through this site and not knowing their appearances or any personal information, begin a voyage to solve the problems they face in their lives. Read on for more._

 **Internet Names:**

 **[Clarissa]:** _SimpleGifts97_

 **[Jace]:** _ResidentAlien_

 **xx**

 **ResidentAlien:** _Ruby!_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Hey Lennie. I'm assuming you're using my name as a greeting and not a scream. Ha._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Yup. It's a greeting. What are you doing?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _I was actually reading. Then I finished my book and decided that internet surfing might do me some good._

 **ResidentAlien:** _What book?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Gone With the Wind. Have you read it?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Nah. Though it is kind of lengthy. I remember having to write an essay on it._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _How did you do it?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Do what?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Your essay. You never read the book; how could you have written about it?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Oh. The handy dandy favor. Works every time._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _What? I'm confused._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Further explain, will ya?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Basically, a nerd did it for me since he owed me._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Wow. You must have some great convincing skills, then._

 **ResidentAlien:** _You could say that, Ruby._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Alright. Enough about you._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Lol. Okay, fine. Are you supposed to be sleeping or is it morning where you're at?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _It's pretty late now, actually. About 3 in the morning._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Woah. What are you doing awake?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _I can't sleep. I've got insomnia._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Oh. That makes sense._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _How about you? What time is it there?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Just turning 12 am._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Speaking of which, what were you doing?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _I was just outside. Came back in to check if you were online._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Outside? At night?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Street hockey with the neighbors._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Oooh. Sounds rebellious!_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Shut up._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _What? I'm serioussss._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Sure, you are. But I can't really tell since we're sending messages unless..._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Unless what?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Unless you're just a rapist scrolling the net for your next victim._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Woah there, buddy. I don't think so. I'm not craving any sex if that's what you're trying to get at, Lennie._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Fine. I'll have to put in my trust in you about that._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _You're such an idiot._

 **ResidentAlien:** _I accept that._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Okay._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Can I ask a personal question?_

 **SimpleGifts97:** _It depends on the question so ask._

 **Resident Alien:** _What's your problem? As in the site problem. Every user has one._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Sorry. I'm not gonna answer that._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Crap. Am I creeping you out with my questions? I just get curious sometimes._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _No, it's not that, Lennie. You're not creepy at all. Remember when I told you I was waiting for the right person to solve my problem?_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Yeah. But how could it be that hard? All you do is chat with others who suggest solutions and that's that._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _It's not that easy, though._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Yes it is._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _My problem isn't that ordinary._

 **ResidentAlien:** _You're starting to worry me, Ruby._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Sorry. I don't mean to be that way. It's complicated and the internet isn't a friendly place for feelings._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Will you ever say? Your problem, I mean._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Of course. I'm not that stupid. I've just got to trust you enough._

 **ResidentAlien:** _I'll try my best not to screw up anything._

 **SimpleGift97:** _Lol. Whatever you say._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Who knows? I'll probably tell you my problem too._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _How I love telling secrets!_

 **ResidentAlien:** _Weirdo._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _Shut up, Lennie. I'm taking a sleeping pill. I think I'll doze off now._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Sleep tight._

 **SimpleGifts97:** _You too. Good night._

 **ResidentAlien:** _Night, Ruby._

CHAT DISCONNECTED.


	3. Chapter 3

_Save Our Souls [SOS]_

 **Genres:** drama, adventure, romance.

 **Notable Characters:** Clarissa Morgenstern, Jace Herondale.

 **Relationship:** Jace/Clarissa

 **Audience:** Mature. 14+. May contain content unfit for youth.

xx

Thought for Chapter: _"We all walk among people in crisis and are unaware of their suffering"_ (Mary Pipher).

Introduction:

[StrangersForHelp] is a site used by thousands of teens across the world. The website is set so that people can communicate with one another about issues they have going on in their current lives. In return, strangers reply with solutions and thus, create a friendship. Security measures are applied and users do not share personal information with one another unless they wish to, though it is strictly advised not to.

Two teenagers chat through this site and not knowing their appearances or any personal information, begin a voyage to solve the problems they face in their lives. Read on for more.

 **Internet Names:**

 **[Clarissa]:** SimpleGifts97

 **[Jace]:** ResidentAlien

xx

 **SimpleGifts97:** Hi Lennie!

 **ResidentAlien:** What's up, Ruby?

 **SimpleGifts97:** Nothing much. I'm actually at the store right now.

 **ResidentAlien:** Really? You must be pretty bored to be texting me.

 **SimpleGifts97:** Actually, I just wanted to hear from you.

 **ResidentAlien:** Wow. That's new. I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

 **SimpleGifts97:** Oh, shut up. What are you doing anyway?

 **ResidentAlien:** Out with friends, I guess.

 **SimpleGifts97:** You guess?

 **ResidentAlien:** I wouldn't necessarily call them my pals is all.

 **SimpleGifts97:** Oh, ok.

 **ResidentAlien:** I didn't mean to flip the mood switch.

 **SimpleGifts97:** No, you didn't. Not at all. Don't worry.

 **ResidentAlien:** Alright. I've been wondering...

 **SimpleGifts97:** Yes?

 **ResidentAlien:** What would it take for us to call one another instead of getting on the site?

 **ResidentAlien:** Ruby? Sorry, I can be a little blunt sometimes.

 **SimpleGifts97:** Well...I guess nothing at all.

 **ResidentAlien:** What? What do you mean?

 **SimpleGifts97:** I mean, Lennie, I wouldn't mind calling you. As long as we're still the same, y'know?

 **ResidentAlien:** Really?

 **SimpleGifts97:** Yes. Don't get too happy, though. I won't be telling you my problem anytime soon.

 **ResidentAlien:** Ha ha. I know. No secrets will be shared.

 **SimpleGifts97:** You got that right. Here's my number: 208-442-8234.

 **ResidentAlien:** Is it okay if I call now?

 **SimpleGifts97:** Sure. Let me log off of here.

 _CHAT DISCONNECTED_

x

He picked up his phone and dialed the number. Around him, his friends were being assholes, making howling noises at girls and laughing when they sent them disgusted looks. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and hesitant, almost nervous.

He pulled away from his friends and sat at a unoccupied bench. "Hey Ruby."

He listened to her laugh. It sounded tentative and delighted. "Hi Lennie."

He picked at the wrinkles on his shirt. The mall was just as alive as ever, girls huddled in groups to shop and boys standing around awkwardly, waiting for an opportunity to speak to someone. "I guess now we know how we sound, right?"

"Yea." She answered. It was much more difficult talking on the phone than online.

"You're not a pedophile. At least, you're not an old man. I've got to do more investigating though." He tried to lighten the mood and tugged at the strands of his hair. They hung loosely in the air, a mess of gold and brown waves.

She laughed again. "You're such an idiot, Lennie. Who knows? Maybe my problem has something to do with following young men, huh?"

He grinned, covering his mouth with a hand so Jordon wouldn't hassle him about it. "Maybe. We'll have to wait and find out."

"Is your problem solved yet?"

He pursed his lips and watched as Raphael trudged briskly out of a store with something in his hand. Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Not really. It's not complicated, but I'm waiting for something."

"Hm." She sounded thoughtful. He wondered how she looked like and what exactly she was doing. Her voice wasn't nearly enough.

"I have to go, Ruby. I'll call you later, okay?" He rose to his feet.

"Okay. It was nice-" She paused. "I liked talking to you."

"Me too." He caught a glimpse of Simon walking towards him.

"Bye Lennie."

He released a tight breath. "Bye."

x


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
